My Shining Star
by LovelessMe
Summary: Otoya had just moved to a new town and to a new school,where he was suddenly made as one of the 'Prince' of the school,a member of Student Council,made friends and fall in love to the famous 'King', the President of the Student Council. AU TokiyaxOtoya


A/n: Right…this is my first attempt on writing UtaPuri and there might be some misinformation on my part since I never played the game though I did some research so if you guys can kindly tell me some, I will really appreciate it!

Warning: grammar mistakes, shounen ai, slight OOC-ness and Alternate Universe (AU).

…

My shining Star

Chapter 1

…

It was a fine day. The sun is shining brightly, the birds are chirping and people are bustling about the streets in calm and relax manner. A boy with a red hair smiled as he felt the way his hair brushed to the side by the wind like a soft caresses of a woman, like his mother, as he ride his bicycle around the town, his equally red eyes shone brightly by the light of the sun as he continue strolling.

The town has been called Shining Star for its infamous resort for having the best star gazing place in the country. At night, the town will be lit with little lights and some lantern will be putted up around the town and some will be let floating on the river at the side, to give off more feeling of tranquillity, comfort and calm to the town. The buildings around the town itself are beautifully decorated even though they are simple, but it gives off the feeling of feeling homey and warmth.

All around the town, despite being one of the largest towns in the area, there are no traces of cars in sight. The streets are covered mostly in concrete and brick tiles, so people usually either walk, ride a scooter or a bicycle around. There the boy even spotted some who would ride a horse.

Today is his first day of school, even though he's a little late in registering as the students of his new school probably advance further already in the two weeks he missed. He had just moved to this town two days ago with his one and only adoptive mother. The boy know that despite his mother said that he could have stayed in their old apartment and continue attend his old school, his mother still had hope he tag along. So he does just that. Besides, even if he wanted to stay, he will miss his mother dearly. Even though she's not his real mother, he still loves her nonetheless. And the boy loved her as much as he loved his real mother.

The boy was jolted out of his thought as the whistle for the last train to Saotome Academy is going to depart, making the boy panicked slightly as he tried to make haste to catch up. He parked his bicycle at the small station with the safety lock and rushed to the now slowly closing door of the train. He managed to pass through in time and slammed himself to a nearby seat.

"_Please do not rush through the closing door of a departing train next time,"_ said a female voice through the intercom, making nearby students to chuckle. They boy just smiled sheepishly, making himself comfortable as he tried to sit still.

He sighed and takes a look around. All the other students are either having no care in the world, busy talking with their friends while some send a curious glance his way. _'Guess that's what being a new student for. Attract attention…'_ he thought, almost wanting to pout but instead he just let out a sigh, his heart beat is too fast for his liking, as if it could jump out of his ribcage, especially now when the boy who sit next to him is staring at him with beautiful blue oceanic eyes, almost matching his hair. But there's something cold indifference in them –in his eyes, I mean- and the boy had to shift a little to hide the slight colouring of his cheeks.

'_Now I'm nervous…'_

He bit his lip as the train going up a hill as he finally recalled that the academy is located somewhere uphill of Shining Star Town and now almost wishing he rather take his bike or a morning run instead of the train as he feel his stomach dropped slightly as the train tilted upward. And it didn't help that it had started to snow again after last night's storm too. Nervously, he tried to hook his hand into something while closing his eyes tightly.

'_It's ok. It's not high. It's not high. It's ok. It's ok-'_

"It's ok…" a voice whispered beside him and the boy opened his eyes slowly only to stare right back the beautiful blue eyes again.

There's a tightening in his hand and he look down. A slight blush adorned his cheeks again when he finally realized his hand had grabbed the other boy's hand in a tight grasp in his panic and nervous breakdown. It's a good thing his scarf had ridden up to cover the lower half of his face or the boy probably let go of his hand instantly at the smile that slowly rising to his lips.

"Um…ano…" he tried to say something. He had to say something, right?

"It's ok. Just relax and close your eyes," the boy said, now turning away from him, still looking cold and indifferent but he didn't let go of his hand, so the boy let out a relief sigh and do just what the other boy told him to.

The train then slowed to a stop at the station near the academy and students started to fill out, the boy open his eyes and find that they boy next to him had let his hand go and lost in the sea of other students. The boy frowned a little, suddenly feeling cold from the lack of the other's warm hand but brush it aside.

'_He didn't even give me his name…'_

…

The boy let out a gasp as he takes in the sight in front of him. The ground had now covered in a thick pile of snow. He let out a breath which he watch in slight interest as it puff out into a small cloud before evaporate to nothing. He opened his small folded umbrella and made his way to the gate while adjusting his scarf. As the boy walk slowly towards the gate, a girl and two security guards are in what he assumed was arguing –or more like the girl is pleading while the guards are trying to ignore her and brush her off.

He frowned and continue on his way and watched in shock as one of the guard push her too hard, making her stumbled to the snow covered ground. He rushed to her aid, offering her a hand, a slight shelter under the umbrella and a smile, in which she confusedly return one weakly.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The girl nodded though he could see the very slight tears brimming at the corner of her eyes but she seems to trying to hold them bravely and look up again to the guards in a determined expression.

"Please, let me in. I'm here to take the advance exam!" the girl pleaded to the guard in which the guard seems to stare at her suspiciously though with uncertainties.

"Please let her in…" he said, trying to defend her as well as protecting her right, even though he didn't know himself.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked him.

"I'm also taking the exam. Are you not going to let me pass too?" he asked, slightly feeling panicked.

The guards seem to be lost now as if not knowing what to do or say. "No… We will let you pass."

"Eh?" both the boy and the girl said, looking at each other, now too lost and confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

At the same time, a car come around they have to part to the side to let the car passed them. It parked not far from them and someone came out of the black sleek car. It was a gut, also a student of the academy it seems as he too wears the same uniform as them. He walk towards them and asked what happen. The guards and the girl explain the situation to him while the boy stands at the side and watch the event in confusion.

"B-But Jingyuuji-_sama_…"

'"_-sama"…?'_

The guards seems to be a lot nervous now that the guy came and trying to convinced them that it's okay for the girl to pass through. One of the guard suddenly receive a call and as he answer to whoever had called him give an absolute order as he bowed deeply and apologize formally to the other person on the line before he put the phone away. The guard look at his partner and shrug helplessly and nodded to them. "You are granted to enter," the guard said hesitantly, letting her pass through.

He cheered along with her, glad that she can take her exam now though he was pushed aside slightly by the taller male student as he steered her by the shoulders to the entrance of the school. She glance back at him and return a small shy smile back at him before her figure disappear from sight as they enter the school. _'She seems to be really happy just to get into the school, but I guess, every one of the students who attend here got a reason of their own.'_ Pouting, he was about to continue walking when something cold hit him on the other side of his head.

He watched with wide eyes as a few snow now fall back towards the ground from his shoulder. '_What did just happen?'_

"Sorry about that!" yelled someone from far away.

It was a boy, shorter than him for that he was sure and he was wearing a hat, making him both look feminine and boyish at the same time. He smiled, waving his hand at the other boy before making his way inside the school.

"It's ok!" he yelled over his shoulder.

He barely started and already he met four people. Probably, he can make friends with them later.

…

Though he wasn't sure why he need to take an advance exam when he transferred here –though he get the idea probably to place him in a respected class based on his result- but when he entered the exam hall, the examiner said that he didn't need to take the exam and just proceed to meet the principal.

Confused, he just does as he was told. Though walking the many corridors, he suddenly felt tense and nervous as little by little, students began to become less and less as he walk further down the hallway, following the examiner's direction in his head accurately. But now, he started to doubt his sense of direction.

'_W-where am I…?'_

As he turned around a corner, he bumped onto something, making him stumbled to the floor. Rubbing his sore back, he look up when he noticed a shadow looming over him. Looking up further, a pair of blue eyes looks back at him. At first he thought it was the boy from before but then he noticed that the person in front of him was totally different. His hair is equally blue, though a bit lighter than the boy he previously meet at the train and his hair was cut hime style, although short.

Smiling sheepishly and apologize to him, and was about to stand up when a hand thrust in front of my face. He stare at it for a second, looking back at the boy before smiling and accept the hand. The boy smiled back a little, though he didn't say anything. Once up, he let go of his hand made his way to…well, wherever he was going to before he bumped him.

He watched him walk away before running after him, realizing that it was his chance to ask him the questions that's been bothering him.

"Ne, wait up!" he shouted, running after him when the boy didn't slowed down from his calling. As he falls in step with the boy, he pouted slightly and takes a peek at the boy's face. He is clearly pretty and he gives him a smile. The boy just look at him, smiling slightly a bit though they continue to walk –to where, he didn't know.

"Ne… I was wondering, do you know where the principal's office is? And do you know where the other students had gone to? It's just, suddenly there's no one! It's as if they had vanished into thin air!"

The boy stopped and look back at him, something akin to confusion and amusement on his expression. They stood there in silent for a minute before the boy spoke, "You mean, you haven't heard? I thought the announcement went through the whole school through the PA system…"

"Announcement? There was an announcement?" he asked, confused.

The boy nodded. He beckoned him to follow him, so he just did as he was told and follow the blue haired boy to double doors to their right. As the boy opened the doors, he made a gesture, outstretching his hand, one hand on his chest as he bowed slightly. Inside was the auditorium, and he was in fact standing at the pathway to the stage as all the students gathered there watch him in silent and whispers came around when he didn't make a move, too stunned to move or say anything.

"Welcome to Saotome Gakuen (Academy), Ittoki Otoya ouji-sama."

…

A/n: Erm…well…I don't know what to say. I hope you guys like it so far though. I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing but the next chapter will be a lot clearer. ^^

Tell me if there's something wrong in the description of the characters if there's any. And if you have any information I can use, please don't hesitate!

**Please review** and tell me what you think!


End file.
